


Date Night

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Autism, Autistic!John, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, autistic!roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: They tossed themselves onto the plush grass and stared up at the sky, pointing out the occasional cloud formation, or talking idly about anything that popped into their mind.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
> Anon asked: Autistic Joger!! Autistic joger!!!!

“Hey, hey, hey, what’d’ya think is in this?” Roger said, holding up a white flower in the sunlight.

“I don’t know. Atoms, probably,” John replied, using a hand to shield his eyes from the sun to take a look at the flower. Roger spun it around a bit before tossing it behind them.

The two were on a date at a wildflower patch. They had had lunch at a diner John loved, notorious for their bland, nearly tasteless food. Although Roger preferred vibrant flavors, for his boyfriend, he’d tolerate some “sub par” food. Especially since John’s sensitive tongue could barely handle salt and pepper.

Then they had made their way over to the wildflowers. It was hidden off in a meadow, far away from loud cars and chattering people. The colors were soft, tiny petals dancing in the quiet breeze. The aroma was even more subtle. A treat to John’s overactive nose and a delight to Roger, who always searched out for good things to sniff.

They tossed themselves onto the plush grass and stared up at the sky, pointing out the occasional cloud formation, or talking idly about anything that popped into their mind.

“Atoms. That sounds like something Brian would say. You like all that space stuff too, Deacy?” Roger asked, eyes trained on the ground in between them, staring at a purple flower. 

“No. I like electronics,” John replied matter of factly.

“I like drums,” Roger said, smiling.

Perhaps some would find the conversation tedious and awkward, but for the both of them, it was exciting. A moment to bond in their own special way. No pressure from allistics to talk “normal”

“I like when you talk to me about drums, Rog, Tell me about them, please,” John said, stimming with a lock of his own hair. Roger let out an excited squeak, hands flapping, as if saying,  _absolutely_.

“Okay, well, I just bought new drum sticks and…” Roger began to rattle on and on about his drum kit, all the while sticking flowers in John’s hair, which he commented on being beautiful in between sentences.

John listened, anyone with eyes being able to tell he was beyond smitten with the blond.He grinned so wide his eyes crinkled and he’d occasionally lean against the other, small snuggles he could tolerate every now and then.

Roger talked till nearly sunset, John drinking in every last drop as if it were vital information. He’d interject every once in a while to add something, which only fueled Roger’s excitement. His big blue eyes never seemed bigger.

“Oh, look, Deacy. It’s night time,” Roger noted, pointing at the navy sky. “I think I should drive you home now,” he continued.

“So the date is over?” John asked, sitting up, a bunch of flowers falling from his hair.

“I think so,” Roger said with a nod. He helped John shake loose the rest of the buds.

“Okay. I had a lot of fun with you today,” John said as he stood up, giving Roger a hand to do the same. He smiled all the while, their hands touching giving him pleasant tingles in his stomach.

“I did too,” Roger replied, feeling a similar vibration in his fingers.

They stood there, quietly, looking off in different directions for a moment before John piped up, “Maybe we can kiss?”

Roger went red before nodding enthusiastically. They both leaned in, lips touching in a sweet and chaste kiss. After all, that’s what boyfriends do. They kiss.

Awkward for some, but perfect for the two of them. And that’s all that mattered. It was simply  _perfect_.


End file.
